


Supergirl: Super Human

by livvjulienne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Action, Alex and original female character, Amicable Breakup, Angst, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Original Content - Freeform, Post Sanvers Breakup, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvjulienne/pseuds/livvjulienne
Summary: A year into single life, Alex is found burying herself in work more than usual, tackling cases alone at times to keep herself busy and distracted from how lonely she actually feels day-to-day. Just as things start to become monotonous, Alex picks up on a Nancy Drew-esque style case leading her into unfamiliar territory. With the help of kid sister, Kara (also known as Supergirl), and a new unlikely friend, an uprising of evil is challenged before unchanged damage can be done. But when Alex and Kara find themselves mixed up and switched up, will the battle be won as easily? Who can you trust on this Super Human adventure?





	1. Not Trying To Start A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> The chase begins.

Track One: “Never Start” Middle Kids

Alex stood casually at the bar of a downtown National City hangout, her delicate but powerful hands cupping a now lukewarm beer as she scoped her surroundings undetected. She was alone tonight, following a hot lead for her latest case. Her hair fell straight to her jawline, colored a modest dark red, but mostly overtaken by her natural chestnut color. She was dressed as casually as she stood, with dark jeans on, a white t-shirt with a black bra underneath, and her trusty leather jacket completing the look. Her combat boots were also making an appearance tonight, just in case things needed to get a bit physical. 

Her face didn’t show it, but her patience was wearing thin. Nearly an hour and a half in this scummy joint and she was ready to call it a night – until, just as she stood up straight and went for her wallet in her back pocket, she saw her mark. A woman, about Alex’s age, stepped through the front entrance. Her hair a charming dirty-blond in color, pulled up into a loose ponytail. She was of average height, which naturally made her shorter than Alex in comparison. She made herself known pretty quickly as she tripped over someone’s foot while trying to remain incognito, failing miserably at acting ‘smooth’ by any means. She caught herself, despite the setback, and starting moving along the length of the room next to the wall and towards a door that led to another closed off part of the business. Shyly, and almost humorously, Alex watched as the woman stared at the door before looking behind her to see if anyone had noticed her. She then gripped the door knob, opened it, dashed through the doorway, and closed the door quietly behind her.

Alex, amused by the ease of this, couldn’t help but to smile. She left cash on the bar, plus a tip, before downing the last bitter and warm shot of beer left in the bottle. Biding her time, she made a face at the poor decision to finish that drink before making her way through the crowd and towards the door the woman had just entered.

_Sometimes, they make it way too easy, she thought to herself._

She was met with darkness instantly, taking her phone out to use it as a flashlight. Immediately in front of her was a set of stairs that she began to cautiously descend, keeping her eyes peeled as she also reached for her trusty gun. She had somehow managed to keep it concealed despite the tight-fitting attire she had on. Once on level ground, standing below the club now, she saw a faint light coming from behind an only slight open door across the way. She took a steady breath, always preparing herself for whatever might be next, gently stepping towards the door before swinging it open. There stood the woman right in front of her in a brightly lit room, lifting what looked like a dagger from a glass dome.

“Stop right there!” Alex demanded, lifting her gun to aim at the woman.

The woman jumped, shrieked, and dropped both the glass dome and the dagger. The glass shattered to the ground in a loud _smash_ and the dagger sank point first into the damp cement ground, nearly injuring one of the woman’s feet.

“Jesus!” The woman hissed, placing a hand over her chest. “Who the hell are you, and how the hell did you know I was down here?”

Alex quirked her eyebrows, waving her gun impatiently. “Really? You really thought you were inconspicuous? Like, even a little bit?”

“Yes. Ugh, and look what you made me do!” She sighed, looking to all the broken glass first before kneeling down to grab the dagger.

“Uh-uh, no. Hands up. You’re coming with me. So is – whatever that is.” She waved her gun towards the dagger before pointing it back at the woman.

“Look, I know what this looks like, but you’ve got it all wrong okay? If you’d just let me explain – “

“Yes. I will. Just not right now. First, I’m taking you in. Then, when I feel like it, I’ll ask you some questions. Just put your hands up and – “

Some heavy footsteps from above seemed to catch both of their attention, the sound of club goers being thrown about as well as some screaming, yelling and presumable fighting distracting them both as they looked up to the ceiling quietly.

“Shit.” The woman whispered.

Alex quickly looked to her, her gun still steady. “Shit? What’s shit?”

“We need to go. They found me.” She grabbed the dagger, then made her way across the room to another door before looking back to Alex. “We _need_ to _go_.” She emphasized, hiding the dagger in a black leather messenger bag she was holding. 

The door leading downstairs slammed open, and Alex decided not to ask any more questions. She ran forward, running through the door with the woman which led to the damp outdoors, and a few steps rising to an alleyway in between the club’s building and a neighboring one. 

“This way.” The woman insisted, running away from the busy street and instead into a labyrinth of alleyways between city buildings and restaurants alike.

Alex froze for a moment, looking to the street where her trusty bike was. An easy getaway. She then looked to where the woman was running. _Shit, I’ll lose my lead. I knew this was too easy._ She took off after her, hearing some commotion from behind as whoever was after them started gaining. A few weapons went off, blue and green lights sparking against the brick outer walls of the buildings surrounding them. The color was enough of a clue for Alex to conclude they were definitely alien. She held her gun firmly, glancing back every so often. “Want to tell me what the hell is going on?” She asked as she continued to run.

“Yes. I do. But not right now. Just run!” The woman insisted.


	2. Won't You Please Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the DEO, Alex presses on with her lead and searches to find more answers about the woman she has now taken into custody.

Track Two: “Age of Consent” New Order

“I can’t believe you’re holding me in this cell. There’s barely enough space for me to sit comfortably.” The woman spat at Alex from behind one of the many glass containment cells at the DEO. “And you’re DEO on top of it?” She crossed her arms furiously, shaking her head in disbelief. “You’ve got it all wrong. All of it.”

Alex grinned that coy grin of hers, standing firmly on the other side of the glass. “You won’t even tell me your name. You broke into private property and stole some knife that you won’t tell me about. If you would just talk to me.”

“Where’s my bag?”

“It’s being held in our containment area. We’ll possibly investigate it further as evidence unless you want to start telling me something.” Alex offered, trying to compromise, but her already thin patience was wearing thinner. 

Before the woman had even a second to consider responding, footsteps could be heard behind Alex who turned towards the sound. Supergirl approached, her red cape flowing gently behind her as she stepped closer to the cell.

“Anything?” She asked Alex, looking to the woman, then back to her sister.

The woman snickered softly, nodding to herself. “The DEO, and now Supergirl. Seriously, you are treating me like some fugitive of Fort Rozz.” 

“But you’re human. That’s the one thing I do know about you.” Alex replied, placing her hands firmly to her hips now before glancing at Supergirl. “She won’t budge. We might just have to keep her here and figure this out on our own.”

This seemed to spark a panic in the woman, her body language behind the glass changing from defensive to desperate. “Look,” she began, her hands talking with her a bit frantically, “I don’t know who to trust, okay? I’m a doctor. I’m also a collector, so-to-speak.”

“A collector?” Supergirl asked, intrigued.

“I collect items, totems, dangerous things that could cause catastrophe if found by the wrong people. That bag you took from me – it contains some of the most sought-after artifacts of both modern and ancient folklore. Things that are written about in stories, or spread around town in a whisper to keep it a secret from the outside world.”

Despite how clearly the woman was speaking, Alex quirked her eyebrow suspiciously. “So, you’re a doctor and your bag is a Pandora’s Box of calamity that is being hunted down by… everyone in the world?”

“Cool. Really glad I’m opening up to you.” The woman responded sarcastically, turning away from Alex and Supergirl to take a deep breath and compose herself.

Supergirl took that moment to glance at her sister. _We talked about this. Patience. You need to have patience._

Alex stuck her tongue out at her sister before bringing her attention back to the woman, her shoulders relaxing and her tone changing as she delivered a pitiful attempt at an, “I’m sorry.” She took a steady breath. _Patience. Fine._ “We want to help, okay? This all just sounds a little,” _careful with the word you choose,_ “farfetched.”

Supergirl glanced at her sister, then back to the woman who still had her back to them. “What Agent Danvers is trying to say is that we’re just trying to follow along here,” she offered, her tone slightly more forgiving. “Let’s start from the beginning, okay? Can you tell us your name?”

The woman, now more composed, turned again to face them. She stepped closer to the glass, taking a moment to process her thoughts. _I don’t know if I should trust them, but I suppose at some point I’m going to have to trust someone instead of continuing to do this on my own._ “Seraphina.” She said softly, “Sephie, for short.”

“Sephie.” Alex repeated, nodding. “I’m Agent Danvers. Alex. And, well, you already know who Supergirl is.” She offered a kind smile, easing up since there seemed to finally be some progress. “You mentioned the _wrong people_ finding your bag. Are they the people at the bar who chased after us?”

“Some of them, yes,” Sephie nodded. “I don’t know how they found me so quickly. Usually I have a bit more time.”

“Who are they?” Supergirl asked, her eyes narrowed out of curiosity.

A sigh left Sephie’s lips before she sat down on the one short and uncomfortable bench in the cell with her. “The AAA.” She noticed their blank stares, proving they hadn’t heard of this group of people. “The Anti-Alien Association. A group that has been growing right under our noses over the past six months. First, a group of ten planning terrorist-like attacks around National City, like the massacre at The Den.” The Den was another popular local safe spot for aliens and humans alike to comingle. It was set up like a club, a modern twist on a local dive with great music.

“Six aliens were murdered that day. That case is still open here at the DEO. We had so few leads.” Alex spoke up quickly, taking this very seriously, “you’re saying you know who was behind it?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Sephie replied sternly.

“So then why not report it? Why not tell anyone?” Supergirl asked just as quickly right before Alex could.

“Because I didn’t know about it until about a week ago. By then, the group had multiplied. At least one-hundred of them. And they have one goal: to wipe out alien-kind completely.” 

“Fantastic.” Alex whispered as a response, keeping her hands on her hips. She looked to Supergirl, pausing for a moment before speaking up again. “We have to release her.”

“What?” Supergirl asked, shaking her head. 

“We’ll keep her here. Maybe she can help us. And if she betrays us, then at least we’ll have her right where we want her.” She explained.

“I… can hear you.” Sephie reminded them.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I know. That was a threat I wanted you to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AAA (Anti-Alien Association) becomes the DEO's next named enemy. Thanks for reading - the journey continues soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Check back for more soon!


End file.
